


Castle On The Hill

by skepticseptic



Series: Music Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ghost!Shane, M/M, ghost au, ghost!ryan, shorter than my usual fics but i wanted to experiment a bit, you get a ghost you get a ghost everybody gets a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: They had been there for so long. It was time.





	Castle On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Castle On The Hill", listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qp5vcuMIlk) :)

As the sun sank to the horizon, sunlight dripped across the stones of an old and decrepit castle. Lizards and snakes basked against the scattered stones of an age long past, and birds began their final evening songs. Shadows danced to an unknown tune as the sky was colored in brilliant oranges and pinks. Stars appeared and twinkled at the far edge of the sky as darkness began to creep over the land. 

This castle was a site of great tragedy long ago. The cause was unclear, but most of the residents had died, leaving their bones to turn to dust within the abandoned stone walls. They were never given proper burials; the people of the surrounding towns were too fearful and believed there to be a curse set upon those who entered. Some had since moved on, but others still remained.

The ones that still walked the mortal plane appeared every night, just as sunset began to paint their castle in soft orange light. A ghostly tune quietly whirled among the trees as shadows lengthened and gathered across the hill that the castle sat upon. Luminous outlines began to fade into existence, dim against the fading sunlight. As day relinquished its hold on the sky, these outlines became stronger and clearer, revealing what once was the people who lived in the castle. 

Each spirit paired with another and slowly danced to the tune that wound its way through the stones and the trees, gliding peacefully across the flower filled grass. Even time itself seemed mesmerized by this occurrence, seeming to stop each day just for this tiny moment; it felt as though the sunset lasted forever in this particular forest.

In the first few years after the people of the castle had died, hundreds of ghosts filled the grassy area surrounding the building; it was a sight to behold. Those who dared to come close marveled at it, yet told no one in fear they would be ridiculed. As time went on, people came by less and less, some of the ghosts faded out and went to the afterlife, and the forest had retaken the area. Now, only a few remained.

One of the pairings stood out among the rest. They were not as old as the others, and still burnt brightly in the dying light. These two came to unfortunate deaths, crushed to death by one of the unstable castle walls that had suddenly fell while exploring the ruins. Their bodies weren’t recovered, their broken bones left to decompose under the fallen stones of the wall.

As the night progressed, the older spirits began to flicker in and out. Eventually, they would flicker out and not come back, indicating that they had passed on. The other dancers disappeared one by one, leaving the younger pair dancing alone in the middle of the grass and stone. The musicians began to fade as well, gradually bringing the music to a halt. 

The younger couple now danced to their own music as the night continued. The taller of the two twirled the other as the stars twinkled overhead, the light of their spirits glowing alone in the dark. They pulled each other close, swaying more so than dancing now. 

As the sun began to peak its way back over the horizon again, the last two spirits slowly came to a stop. In the soft light of dawn, they held hands and watched the sun rise over their resting place. They began to fade as the sun overpowered their light, and finally disappeared.

 

The following night, the castle remained dark and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This one is a bit shorter, but I had the sudden urge to do something very imagery heavy. 
> 
> It'd mean a lot if you left a kudo or a comment (especially if you find any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors)
> 
> You can find my writing tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me prompts :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
